Mirror, Mirror On The Wall
by Filthy Mudblood
Summary: Chapter 5 HG-DM. Colin likes Hermione, but she hates him. Draco is head boy, and she, being head girl, has to see him more than she'd like. How will she survive the year?
1. The News

Filthy Mudblood: I was just thinking right now, how ashamed J.K. would be of me for making my penname Filthy Mudblood... actually, I was thinking about that when I made it, too, but I didn't know what to put... and besides, I'm insulting myself really... anyway...  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters, places, spells, and such mentioned in this fanfiction are property of J.K. Rowling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mirror, Mirror On The Wall-1-The News  
  
"Oh my god!" Draco Malfoy, now in his seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, exclaimed. "Look at this!"  
  
"Look at what?"  
  
"This!"  
  
"I don't see anything."  
  
"THIS HUGE ZIT ON MY FREAKIN' FOREHEAD! IT'S GIGANTIC HOW CAN YOU NOT NOTICE IT?!" Draco yelled, pointing to a tiny red bump on his nose.  
  
"It's not that big. Besides, nobody'll notice it when they see your whole face... you're the most handsome boy in the school," Pansy Parkinson said, watching him looking in the mirror in the train compartment.  
  
Draco sighed, sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her. "I love you," she whispered. He nodded his head, and leaned in to kiss her. They were just getting into the kiss when the door opened. They broke apart and looked up to see Goyle standing there.  
  
"Goyle! Do you mind?!" Draco hissed.  
  
"Well, I came here to tell you that... uh..."  
  
"Out with it! I was busy here!"  
  
"Er..."  
  
"Professor... er... what professor was it again, Goyle?" Crabbe said, coming up from behind him.  
  
"Professor McGonagall?"  
  
"Oh, yeah... she... oh, she wanted to see you."  
  
"Okay... where?" Draco asked.  
  
"Front of the train I guess."  
  
"You guess?"  
  
Crabbe and Goyle just stood there looking stupid, not saying anything. Draco shook his head, and left. On his way out the door he added, "You'd better be right!" as he shoved both of them slightly backwards with his shoulders as he passed. He went to the very front room and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," a voice, that sounded like Professor McGonagall said. He opened the door and saw...  
  
"What's GRANGER doing here?!" he demanded.  
  
"I have something to say to the both of you," Professor McGonagall said. "Now if you'll just have a seat next to-"  
  
"Never! I don't want that mudblood filth to get on my robes!" He said looking at Hermione Granger with disgust, as if she was no more than the dirt he walked on. Which was exactly how he saw her.  
  
"Well I'm telling you to sit by her, and if I say so, you will," The teacher said, strictly, ignoring the word 'mudblood.'  
  
He sat in the chair, but pushed it all the way to the opposite wall, as far away from Hermione as he could possibly get.  
  
"Now, I suppose you two are wondering why I needed to talk to you... well, I am very proud to announce that you, Hermione Granger, are head girl, and you, Draco Malfoy are head boy. Congratulations!" The expression on her face loosened up a little bit and she actually held a smile on her face. She reached out a hand and shook each of theirs. "I also have some news that might be a little... well, let's just say you won't be too happy about it." They waited, and finally, she spoke again. "Since you two will have to work together this year-" both of them groaned "-you will also be sharing living quarters."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"That's not fair!"  
  
"You can't do this to me!"  
  
"What did I do to deserve this punishment?"  
  
"Now, calm down you two! It won't be that bad. You'll just have to learn to get along anyway. There will be a common room that you will share, as well as a bathroom. Then off of that branch two bedrooms, one for each of you, of course. You won't get to see your housemates as much, but you will also have the password, so you'll be able to visit them anytime. I do hope you'll be able to get along. It's relevant, and you two are basically in charge of the school for the rest of this year. We're all counting on you, and we hope you do an excellent job." She dismissed them.  
  
Hermione was to the door first, but then Draco squeezed past her, and she followed him, glaring at his back. Suddenly, he turned around and stared her straight in the eye. "Listen up, Granger! I want as little to do as possible with you this year, so you'd better stay out of my way. You stay away from me and I'll stay away from you when we're not working. Do we have a deal?" He held out his hand.  
  
She looked at it, then back up at him. "Actually, that's alright. I'll pass."  
  
"You can't 'pass'... I want nothing to do with you, but unfortunately I'll have to sometimes, more than usual. Shake!" he commanded.  
  
"No!" she said, in the same tone of voice.  
  
Then he started towards her, and she backed into the wall. "Hermione?" Both of them turned and saw Harry come out of the compartment beside them. Then Ron poked his head out, too.  
  
"Hey, Potty... Weasel," Draco said. "See you later, mudblood!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I still can't believe Dumbledore chose MALFOY, of all people, to be head boy... it just doesn't make sense!" Ron said. "How good of a student is he? What has he done for the school?"  
  
"Bought new brooms for Slytherin team... bought a couple hundred brand new books for the library..."  
  
"Which was really considerate of him!" Hermione piped up.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"Bought-"  
  
"Okay, we don't need the whole list! Basically, he bought his way in. I'm guessing Professor Snape had something to do with it," Ron suggested.  
  
"I think you're right," Hermione agreed.  
  
"But how can they do something as stupid? They should pick someone that's worthy of the title. Like Harry, or someone. Just not MALFOY!"  
  
"Did I hear my name?" The compartment door had just opened, and there stood Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. "I thought I heard someone say... 'Just not Malfoy'... What were you talking about?"  
  
"None of your business," Ron said.  
  
"Oh, but I think it is my business... afterall, if you were talking about me... I really do have a right to know, you know."  
  
"Not really," Hermione muttered.  
  
"What was that?" Draco snapped, looking to where she sat. "What did you say?"  
  
"I didn't say anything... I was just sitting here reading this book," she said, innocently.  
  
He glanced at the book, then stepped forwards. "It sometimes helps if you hold the book the right side up," he took it from her hands flipped it the right way, and handed it to her, smirking.  
  
"Thanks for the tip!" she said, sarcastically, as they left. "As if I didn't know!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They had no more visits from Malfoy for the rest of the train ride... however...  
  
"Hiya, Harry!" It was Colin Creevey, with a camera... surprise, surprise. He was sixteen, and still full of just as much energy as when he was in his first year. He hadn't changed one bit.  
  
"Hullo, Colin," Harry said.  
  
"How was your summer, Harry? Was it fun? Did you do anything fun for the summer?" Colin asked, as fast as he could.  
  
"Actually, no."  
  
"You didn't have a fun summer? How come, Harry? What happened?"  
  
"Actually, I was just getting up to go to the bathroom, so if you'll excuse- --" He started getting up, and was just walking out the door when he heard Colin say from behind, "Oh, I'll come with you, Harry!" Harry turned around and saw Colin coming out the door, but then a hand from the compartment grabbed the collar of his shirt and stopped him. It was Hermione.  
  
"I think you'd better just stay here," she said. Colin stayed there, but watched sadly as Harry left. Harry was relieved to get away from him, if only for a few minutes.  
  
"So, Colin, how was your summer?" Hermione asked, after Colin had finally taken a seat. She wasn't really interested... she found him to be quite annoying, but she didn't want to hurt his feelings.  
  
"Oh, it was great...." he started, his face grew eager again, as he explained the events of his summer. During his talk Ron sneaked out without Colin noticing. On his way out Hermione turned to glare at him for leaving her all alone with Colin, and then Ron gave a sort of awkward glance. Then she turned her attention back to Colin, not really listening but just adding a 'yes' or a 'mm-hmm' here and there. When he was finished, he asked, "So how was your summer?"  
  
Then she mentioned a few things that had happened over the summer, as she was secretly cursing Ron and Harry for not coming back. She assumed Ron told him about Colin still there. Harry would've been back by now. As she talked she saw Colin looking at her strange... she couldn't quite tell what sort of expression he wore, but it wasn't usual for him. She really felt uncomfortable now, but she couldn't just get up and say "Go! Now!" Soon enough they both ran out of things to say, so they just sat there... Hermione feeling all the more uncomfortable as the moments passed. Then Colin moved over to sit beside her, and kept staring at her. She turned to look out the window. When she looked back at him he quickly moved his face forward and planted his lips right onto hers, then just as quickly pulled away. She just stared at him, not sure of what to do.  
  
"Uh... we'll just go," a voice said. She turned and saw Harry and Ron in the doorway. She didn't even hear the door open. "No, really, that's fine.... Colin was just leaving."  
  
"I was?" he asked, looking at her confused, but standing up. She stood as well.  
  
"Yes... weren't you just saying that you were?" She pushed him a little out the door, and dragged Harry and Ron in.  
  
"Whoa! Go, Hermione!" Ron said, and Harry sat there snickering.  
  
"What are you talking about? I don't like Colin!"  
  
"Sure, you don't, Hermione... I could tell by the way you kissed him!"  
  
"I do NOT like him! I just turned around and he kissed me! I didn't even realize what was happening until after!"  
  
"You can deny it all you want, but we know the truth. You, Hermione Granger, love Colin Creevey!" Ron said, getting an even bigger laugh out of Harry. But there was one little thing they forgot to do...  
  
...Close the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Filthy Mudblood: OoOoOoOoOoH! 


	2. The Rumours

Filthy Mudblood: ugh...  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters, places, spells, and such mentioned in this fanfiction are property of J.K. Rowling.  
  
THANKS TO: Ellie, FrUiTlOoPsX2, BellethePhilosopher'sCookie, Zimfreak, Clare, Rain, BraveSpiritGryffindor, Atra Luna, avri, tom girl, and StRaWbErRiEs AnD bLuEbErRiEs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mirror, Mirror On The Wall-2-Rumours  
  
"Ooh! Wait until I tell Draco about this!" Pansy whispered to herself, as she stood outside the door that contained none other than Hermione Granger. She laughed silently, and scampered down the train to the compartment in which Draco awaited...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"My gosh! You are such an idiot, Ronald Weasley!" Hermione said, slapping him on the shoulder. "I'm not even going to say anything, this is so ridiculous."  
  
"You like Colin."  
  
"You like Colin." Even Harry had begun taunting her about it.  
  
"You like Colin."  
  
"Colin."  
  
"Ooh, look! He's right behind you!" Ron pointed.  
  
"Oh, no!" she said, twisting around to see. Nothing was there. She scowled at Harry and Ron. "I'm not even going to say anything."  
  
"You just did," Harry pointed out.  
  
"Will you two just knock it off! It's not true! He only likes me, but I can't stand him! So just lay off, okay?" Hermione requested, frustrated.  
  
"Fine," they nodded their heads, even though she could tell they weren't telling the truth. They'd say something more about it before the train got to Hogwarts. She could almost guarantee that. She sighed, and leaned back in her seat, and looked out the window.  
  
Harry and Ron began talking about quidditch again, so she just zoned out for a little while, until she heard her name being said repeatedly...  
  
"Hermione... Hermione!"  
  
She shook her head and looked up. "What?" she asked. Then she noticed two other people standing in the compartment. Draco Malfoy, and Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Pansy's come to me with some interesting news."  
  
"And this would concern us... how?"  
  
"It concerns you a lot, actually. See, it's about you. She's told me that you like Colin Creevey," Draco said.  
  
Hermione just gaped at him.  
  
"Is it true?" he asked.  
  
"Of course not! I'm not that thicke!" she said.  
  
Draco could obviously tell she was trying to hide her shock, and took that as a sign that she was hiding something. "So, it IS true, huh?" he said, laughing. "You actually like Creevey? That is sad!"  
  
"You know what Malfoy, why don't you just leave?!" Hermione said, standing up.  
  
"You're not denying it now!" He said, laughing even harder.  
  
"Because I feel no reason to explain anything to you. That doesn't mean anything. It doesn't mean I like him... and it doesn't mean I don't like him."  
  
He just stood there, snickering, so she started to push him out the door. "Alright, alright!" he said, leaving, dragging Pansy behind him. Hermione shut the door and sat down. "My god! I can't stand Pansy!"  
  
"What about Malfoy?" Ron asked.  
  
"What? What about him?"  
  
"You said you couldn't stand Pansy, but you didn't say anything about Malfoy."  
  
"So, what? I was only saying that because Pansy was the one who told him about it. We forgot to close the compartment door and she must've overheard. You know how I feel about Malfoy. Nothing's changed, and it never will. I still have just as much hatred for him as I did back in our first year." Hermione explained. "Oh, we'd better change into our robes... I think we're almost there."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inside the great hall, everyone was just sitting at their house tables and talking, when the doors opened, and in poured the first years. Leading them was Professor McGonagall. She lead them up to the front of the room by the teacher's table, and also where a wooden stool with a very old, tattered hat was perched on top. Hermione saw the nervous looks on all their faces, and felt sympathy towards them. She knew what it was like to be standing there and then get called up to sit on the stool, get the sorting hat on her head, and wait while it told her what house she would be in. She was so nervous she would get into a bad house, and she still didn't get into the house she wanted. It didn't help that she had to sit there in front of the whole entire school, but in the end, she was happy with the hat's decision. Her very best friends were in her house, Gryffindor, and she couldn't be happier.  
  
The sorting went well, and by the time the food was there, everyone was well ready to begin eating. Afterwards, they went to their houses, and unpacked their belongings. Then mentally prepared themselves for the first day of school...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Good morning, class," Professor McGonagall said, as the class was seated. "First off, I'd like to give you your assigned seats." She pulled out a roll of parchment, and unrolled it. "Sitting right here in the front will be Vincent Crabbe and Harry Potter. The table behind them will be Pansy Parkinson and Ronald Weasley. Then, Blaise Zabini and Dean Thomas. Gregory Goyle and Parvati Patil. Neville Longbottom and Lavender Brown. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. And Seamus Finnegan, you'll have to sit by yourself for now. Is that alright?"  
  
"Yes, it is," Seamus replied.  
  
After hearing her seat partner Hermione looked disgusted towards him. She just had to get Draco Malfoy for a partner! She swore the odds were against her... ALWAYS! She mentally cursed the seating assignment, and moved over to her new table, and sat down beside him. She looked around the room. How lucky was Seamus? He didn't have to sit by anyone. And what about Neville and Lavender? It seems like everyone else had the luck!  
  
Just then the door opened, and in came Professor Dumbledore, followed by someone she'd never seen before. "Good day, Minerva," Professor Dumbledore said. "We have a new student. Her name is Danielle Turner, and she's in Slytherin."  
  
Professor McGonagall looked to the side of Professor Dumbledore and saw a girl standing there, glaring at her. Professor McGonagall's face became startled, but she quickly regained her composure. "Yes, well, then... you'll sit by Mr. Finnegan over there." She pointed.  
  
The girl went and sat beside Seamus. "Hi, I'm Seamus," he said.  
  
"So?!" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him. He just turned back around to face the front, and she did the same. 'She sure seems nice,' Hermione thought, sarcastically.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, what do you think of the new girl?" Harry asked.  
  
"The one from Slytherin?" Ron asked. "She really needs to go to some anger management classes... seriously!"  
  
"Yeah, I'll have to agree with you this time, Ron," Hermione said. "Did you see how rude she was to Seamus?"  
  
"Yeah. I think the whole class did, she was talking loud enough."  
  
"This year sure is going to be fun," Hermione said, thinking of the new girl, and spending time with Malfoy.  
  
"Yeah," Harry said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione was just sitting in the Gryffindor common room working on her schoolwork when she heard someone say her name. She looked up. "Professor McGonagall?"  
  
"Miss Granger, if you'll please get all your things together and follow me. You're getting a new room as of today."  
  
"What? How come?"  
  
"You'll find out soon, but first pack your things and bring them down here. I'll wait right outside the portrait," Professor McGonagall said walking away.  
  
Hermione went upstairs and did as she was told, though wondering why on earth she needed a new room. She met the professor exactly where she said she would be, and followed her down the corridor, and a few more. They walked in silence until they reached a suit of armour, where Professor McGonagall muttered the password, "New Beginning" and Hermione noticed an area of the wall beside it that started sliding down into the floor creating a doorway. They went inside, and Hermione gasped.  
  
They'd just entered a huge room that looked similar to the common room but larger, and more colorful. Colors of green and gold were tied in there somehow, making it look very elegant. On the left wall was a huge portrait of a lion with crimson and gold in the background. Below it was a mahogany wood door with the letters HG in cursive. On the opposite wall was a portrait of a snake with green and silver in the background, with the same type of door below it, except it had HB in cursive letters, and it was made out of a wood that was slightly green, but still natural-looking. Both the left and right wall also had bathrooms, one for each of them. Straight ahead was a winding staircase that lead up to a small area, with a balcony branched off of that. The small area wasn't exactly small, but it was compared to the main level area. It was just a study area with a small bookcase filled with books, and a wooden desk with a matching chair. In the main level there was several more bookshelves packed with books, and a single desk in the corner. A fireplace was on one wall, and facing it was a couch, with two large stuffed armchairs, one on each side of the couch, with tables in between, and a coffee table in front of the couch. A sheepskin rug lay before the fireplace, and with the light from the flames flickering off the walls, the room had a sort of home-y feeling to it. Hermione could definitely get used to this. If only she didn't have to share it with Malfoy...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Filthy Mudblood: REVIEW! 


	3. The Worst Care Of Magical Creatures Clas...

Filthy Mudblood: I have no good excuse for taking forever to write again, all I can say is I'm sorry!!!  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters, places, spells and such mentioned in this fanfiction are property of Filthy Mudblood.  
  
NOT!!!!!! They are property of J.K. Rowling, not me... And you were stupid enough to believe me! HA!  
  
THANKS TO: Ever, aka-whatever1213, fergiaj, Kylaya, Draco's Babe, BellethePhilosopher'sCookie, avri, and Ellie, for reviewing!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mirror, Mirror On The Wall ~ 3 ~ The Worst Care of Magical Creatures Class Ever  
  
"Hey, mudblood! Hurry it up, will you? I don't have all day and I need to get into the bathroom!" Malfoy yelled, knocking furiously on the bathroom door.  
  
She opened it enough for her head to be revealed and said, "What? Do you need in here?" in a mock surprised voice, as if she hadn't even noticed him there. When he glared at her, she smiled and shut the door in his face. She took her time getting ready, and ten minutes later she came out.  
  
"Finally!"  
  
"Oh, and sorry, but I've noticed your pimple cream is all gone," she shrugged, and left for breakfast.  
  
"Hey, Harry! Hey, Ron!" she said, as she sat across the two, in the great hall.  
  
"Hey," they both said, not looking up.  
  
"What classes do we have today, again?" Ron asked, looking at Harry.  
  
"Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration, then lunch break, and following that we have Potions, all double classes with Slytherins," Hermione said, without even taking a chance to think.  
  
Both boys groaned. "Why does it always have to be double classes with Slytherins? Why can't it be with some other house? Like Ravenclaw? Or Hufflepuff?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well tomorrow we have Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. And then Charms with- "  
  
"Okay, okay! I get the point!" Ron interrupted.  
  
Hermione scanned the Slytherin table, but saw no sign of Malfoy... 'Figures,' she thought. 'He'll probably be late for Care of Magical Creatures class... I hope so, too.' Just as she thought this, more than a hundred owls flew in, all carrying packages and envelopes. She watched all of them fly to their masters delivering things, and turned back to her plate to see an owl sitting on it, with the Daily Prophet tied to it's leg. She paid it, and untied the newspaper. She took a bite of toast and started reading it. There wasn't anything too interesting on the front page, so she figured it wouldn't get any better, but still she read.  
  
"Anything good in there?" Harry asked.  
  
"No... just the same old stuff. No wizards out of Azkaban..." as she said this, she glanced over to the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy take a seat. He then looked over to her, and she smiled, falsely at him, then turned back to her paper.  
  
"Good thing, too, eh? If it weren't for you, Harry, Malfoy's dad would be free, and Malfoy would be happy... er, sort of," Ron said.  
  
"What do you mean, 'if it weren't for me?' What did I do? All I did was believe a dumb trick Voldemort played with my head, and led my friends to danger. Not to mention..." he stopped talking.  
  
"It's okay to talk about it, Harry," Hermione said, comfortingly.  
  
"I know-" he looked up at her "-but it's too hard. Talking about it makes it seem real."  
  
"Well, it... er... is real," Ron said.  
  
Hermione glared at him. "It's not your fault, you know. How were you supposed to know that it was just a dream, and nothing more?"  
  
"You warned me," he said, looking her in the face, again. "You told me it could be just a dream, and I didn't listen. It is my fault. It's my fault Sirius is dead. It's all my fault."  
  
There wasn't much more talk during breakfast that morning. Everything was awkward. Hermione had been surprised by what Harry said. He hadn't mentioned one word of it since that night... in fact, since she and Ron weren't even in the same room, they had no idea what happened. All they had been told was that Sirius Black was no longer living. She and Ron both felt that it was best if they didn't say anything to Harry, and decided to wait until he said something about it, because they knew how much it must pain him. Over a year later, and he finally says something. But she didn't want to push it and question him anymore, so she left it be.  
  
"Hello, class," Hagrid said. "Today we'll be studyin' Granfoy's... now if yeh'll jus' follow me out to tha back here..." he lead them around to the paddock, where a large, wooden crate stood. The crate was rocking back and forth slightly, and some of the students looked a bit worried. Hermione saw that even Malfoy looked scared, and she laughed, quietly.  
  
"Now, all of yeh'll be gettin' partners, and then yeh'll each get a Granfoy and yeh'll get to find out yerself what they're capable of. I'll warn yeh, though, Granfoy's are particularly angry, and like ter fight with each other. So best keep them away at a safe distance, and yeh'll do just fine. Now, everyone get a partner, and line up here."  
  
Harry was partnered with Ron, so naturally Hermione went to find Neville and they lined up behind the others.  
  
"A Mudblood and a Squib, what a great pair," a voice snickered from behind.  
  
Hermione spun around, so did Neville.  
  
"I am not a Squib," he said.  
  
"You could have fooled me," Malfoy said. "And Granger, you'll want to get rid of that toilet paper before somebody else notices." He said the last part loud enough, and a few people even turned their heads. Hermione looked down at her feet and quickly removed the toilet paper that had been trailing behind her, since who knows when. She just glared at Malfoy, while he laughed, his arm around Pansy.  
  
When they got their Granfoy's, Neville said he wanted to keep control of theirs, but it escaped the paddock , and he was being of no use, so this left Hermione to run after it. She took off her cloak, and jumped the fence, hoping nobody was watching, because her skirt wasn't exactly that long. She ran after the Granfoy, as fast as she could, not being able to move very fast in her shoes that were too big for her. Her feet kept sliding around in them, so eventually she just kicked them off and ran after it. After running all across the lawn, she was sure everyone was watching, and she was finally within reach of it, when it ran the other direction, her hand just narrowly avoiding it. She tripped over her feet and fell down, and got up again, and immediately started running. After a while more of this chase, she finally caught it. "The little bugger," she said, holding it up by it's leg, and hurrying back to where the rest of the class stood. She was almost there when she tripped, fell, and lost the Granfoy. When she realized it was her own shoes, that she'd left lying about, and tripped over, she mentally cursed herself. She was in no condition to go running after it again, so she just went back towards the paddock.  
  
As she had assumed, the whole class had watched the little fiasco, and weren't paying any attention to the Granfoy's that were making a mess and ripping up grass all over the place. As she passed Malfoy, he said, "Longbottom not being any help? Next time choose a better partner."  
  
"Like who?"  
  
"Well, I would say me-"  
  
"I wouldn't!" she hissed, and went to go sit down under a tree while everyone else made their partners run after the Granfoys for them. Hermione watched in amusement as the Granfoy's fought with each other, pulling out each other's hair and pushing them down. She laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Like I said before, you might want to choose your partner more carefully next time... and I thought a mudblood could sink no lower... ha!" Draco said, as Hermione was about to sit down.  
  
Instead she stood, facing him completely, and shoved him out of his chair, and before he even realized what had happened, he was lying on his back on the floor. Hermione sat down, and a smug look came across her face. She looked down at him on the floor, and asked, "How did you get down there?" as she pretended to know nothing of what happened. He glared at her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Filthy Mudblood: Well... I had more ideas for this chapter, but my computer keeps freezing on me and I had to rewrite some of this so the ending isn't as good as it was 'cause I forgot what I wrote exactly, but... yeah... just wanted to get something up ASAP now that I've gotten around to working on any of my fanfictions. Review, please! 


	4. The Shampoo

Filthy Mudblood: cheese is good.  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters, places, spells, and such mentioned in this fanfiction are property of J.K. Rowling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mirror, Mirror On The Wall-4-Shampoo  
  
"Damnit, Malfoy!" Hermione said outraged, as she ran out of the bathroom wearing her bathrobe, her hair dripping wet, with dark blue all over.  
  
Malfoy had been sitting in the chair nearest the bathroom, his back to her. When he turned around he burst out laughing.  
  
"What did you do to your hair?"  
  
"I think you know! What the bloody hell did you do to my shampoo?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Granger," Malfoy said, sneaking past her into the bathroom.  
  
"Hey! I wasn't done in there!"  
  
The door opened for a split second as her clothes came flying out at her. She snatched them up off the floor and stormed into her room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, Herm-" Ron dropped his toast. Harry spat out his pumpkin juice.  
  
"What did you do to your hair?"  
  
"It seems that someone put hair dye in my shampoo."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Malfoy, who else?"  
  
"Didn't you try any spells?"  
  
"Didn't I try any spells? He asks! Well, of course I tried some bloody spells! Nothing works!" Hermione said.  
  
Just then Neville walked up. "Er..." he said, looking at Hermione.  
  
Hermione threw up her hands and stormed away, furious.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Do you reckon Hermione's still angry?" Ron whispered to Harry as the walked to Transfiguration class.  
  
"I reckon she is, considering. I mean, it's Malfoy. It's not like she'll forget anytime soon."  
  
"That's true. Hey, Hermione!"  
  
"Hi, Ron. Hi, Harry."  
  
"Erm... are you okay?"  
  
She gave them a look. "Does it look like I'm okay?"  
  
"She's still pissed," Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
"You think?" Harry said sarcastically.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione didn't come back to the common room until late that night, because she didn't want to have to put up with Malfoy. She figured he'd be in bed by this time, and she was right. She walked over to the bathroom and paused for a second before going in. She heard some moaning and groaning sounds coming from Malfoy's bedroom, but it wasn't just him. The second, was a female.  
  
Hermione disgusted, turned and went straight to her room. She didn't even get ready for bed, first.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When Hermione was done in the bathroom she came out and Malfoy was sitting in an armchair reading something she couldn't see. She walked over and sat down in another chair, grabbing a book off the coffee table.  
  
"I bet you didn't sleep at all last night."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I bet you didn't sleep at all last night. You were probably tossing and turning all night in your bed."  
  
"No, I didn't sleep well," he said, going back to his magazine.  
  
Just then the door to his room opened and out came... Danielle Turner. She walked over to where he sat, leaned over, and kissed him passionately. "Thanks, Draco." Then she left.  
  
Hermione stared at him. He looked up, and saw her staring. "What?!" She didn't say anything, so he went to the bathroom and got ready.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Well at least now that he's got a girlfriend he won't bother you so much," Harry said, after Hermione told him the news.  
  
"A girlfriend, or a fling? Anyway, I seriously doubt that. He'll make time just to annoy us. He always does. Pansy never stopped him from acting the way he always did and being as much of a jerk as always."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Filthy Mudblood: Review! 


	5. The First Hogsmeade Trip Of The Year

Filthy Mudblood: Hey, everyone... another chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters, places, spells, and such mentioned in this fanfiction are property of J.K. Rowling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mirror, Mirror On The Wall - 5 - The First Hogsmeade Trip Of The Year  
  
As expected, the minute she entered the common room after a late night of studying in the library, she could hear noises from Malfoys room. It really irritated her that he could do that when she was only right next door. She could hear every bit. Unfortunately she'd forgotten her headphones at her house. She'd have to remember to bring them next time she went home. Or she could owl her parents... yes, that's what she would do.  
  
She pulled a fresh sheet of parchment out, and her ink bottle and quill. She wrote a quick note to her parents asking that if they could please send her headphones back with the owl, she'd greatly appreciate it. When she finished, she folded the note up, and went to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione said, as soon as she'd found him from the crowd of Gryffindors in the room.  
  
"What is it, Hermione?"  
  
"Do you mind if I borrow Hedwig? I wanted to send a letter to my parents."  
  
"Sure, go ahead."  
  
"Oh, thank you, Harry!" she said, giving him a quick hug and hurrying off to the owlery.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"God damnit, Malfoy! Do you possibly think you could do... you know, what you do... do you think you could do it elsewhere? Instead of here?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"You know what I mean!"  
  
"No I don't know what you mean, sorry. Tell me."  
  
"With Turner!"  
  
"What I do with Turner?"  
  
"yes!"  
  
"What do I do with Turner?" By now Malfoy was smiling so widely, you'd think all the muggleborns had been purged from the school. He just loved to torture her, that was for sure. He just wanted to get her to say it, is all. She knew he did.  
  
"You fuck her!"  
  
"Oh, that... well then where would I do it?"  
  
"I don't know! Her room? It's driving me crazy!"  
  
"I know just the sight of me does that to you. I know you want me badly, but I'm sorry, you can't have any. At least from me. I'm sure Potter or Weasley would be happy to ablige, though."  
  
"Fuck you, Malfoy!"  
  
"Language, Granger!" he said, scolding her.  
  
Hermione gave him the finger and walked away.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"The next Hogsmeade trip is this weekend. You guys are going, right?" Ron asked, as he, Harry and Hermione sat at breakfast that morning.  
  
"Of course," Hermione said.  
  
"Wouldn't miss it," Harry added.  
  
"We have double potions with the Slytherins this morning, don't we?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes, Ron," Hermione said.  
  
"Damn!" Ron and Harry said at once.  
  
"Same here," Hermione said.  
  
"Well we'd better get going. Snape won't be too happy if we're late," Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Let's go."  
  
"Do we have to?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry and Hermione rolled there eyes. "Yes, Ron."  
  
"Damnit."  
  
They reached the classroom just in time to take their seats before class started. Hermione sat down, unfortunately, beside Malfoy. She hated having a seating chart. Every class, it seemed, she sat by him. Almost every single class. It just wasn't fair. Not that a teacher would listen to her if she told them.  
  
"Hey, Granger," he said, smiling evilly. She looked away. "Aren't you even going to say hi?" She was still. "Okay. I can see you're in a mood about earlier. I'm sorry. I don't feel the same way as you do."  
  
"Hermione? What's Malfoy talking about?" Ron had spun around suddenly.  
  
Hermione gave him a look. "So you're believing Malfoy now, eh?" Ron turned back around.  
  
"See, even your friends know you're crazy about me."  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry said, without turning around.  
  
"Mr. Potter, is there a problem?"  
  
"No, Professor Snape, sir."  
  
"Good. Then perhaps we can continue our lesson?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Good. As I was saying..." He went on to explain their assignment for the day. They were to make a potion that made you say exactly how you felt. To Hermione, it seemed sort of like alcohol, which, in a way it was. It loosened you up. But Snape warned that none of the students were allowed to drink any. It wasn't an illegal potion yet, but it was almost. The heads of the Ministry of Magic were discussing it as it were, so they had to be careful. "Now if one of your partners will come up to the front and get the ingredients."  
  
Hermione went to the front, naturally, and brought back a tray with the ingredients on it. Her and Malfoy began adding stuff to the potion. First went in the main ingredient, pumpkin juice. Then a pinch of wolfsbane, and some shredded boomslang skin. Next a few spiders legs. Lastly about a third of a cup of slug slime. Then they stirred it all together, and watched as it started foaming a bit.  
  
Some partners potion almost spilled out of the cauldron when the foaming began, but luckily Hermione and Malfoy's was fine. It didn't foam very much, which was exactly how Professor Snape said it should be, if it was correctly done. He also said that if made the right way, the drink would look and smell exactly like pumpkin juice, so the drinker wouldn't even know it if someone gave them the wrong thing.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was finally the weekend, and also the next Hogsmeade trip. Hermione left her room right on time and got in line with the other students to leave.  
  
"Hey, Hermione!"  
  
She spun around, it was Harry and Ron. "Hey, guys."  
  
"I guess Malfoy's not going, eh?" Ron said, looking around.  
  
"Why, do you want him to go?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No! Bloody hell, no!"  
  
Hermione knew for a fact he probably wasn't going to go. When she left the common room he was on the couch making out with Turner, and they didn't even notice her leave, so they must've really been into it.  
  
"You got your notes?" Argus Filch, the caretaker asked, as the trio reached the door. The three reached into their robes and pulled out their notes, showed them to Filch, and left.  
  
"I can't believe Filch is still working here... he must be like 400 years old!" Ron said.  
  
"Honestly, Ron. He's not that old. Professor Dumbledore is older than he is. Filch just looks filthy and gross, that's all."  
  
"Fine, Hermione, take all the fun out of it."  
  
"What? I wasn't trying to-"  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
Hermione frowned, and they continued walking. "Ah, Hogsmeade. I could live here, you know," Harry said, as they reached the small village.  
  
"Me, too," Hermione said. "It's so beautiful. Especially in winter."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So where to first?"  
  
"Hmmm... maybe we should stop by Zonko's, see if they've got anything new in. Or we could stop by Fred and George's shop. What's it called again?"  
  
"How should I know? They're your brothers."  
  
"Oh, right... Hmmm... Oh, right... Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes."  
  
"And you forgot that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well... sorry..." Ron said.  
  
"Do you even know where it is?"  
  
"Not really..."  
  
"Ron!" Ron blushed.  
  
"Well, maybe we could go in to The Three Broomsticks, get some butterbeers and ask someone there. They're bound to know," Hermione suggested.  
  
"Good idea," Harry said.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Three butterbeers, please."  
  
"Coming right up."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
When they got their butterbeers, Harry asked, "By the way, Madam Rosmerta, do you know where Weasley's Wizard Wheezes is located?"  
  
"Sure. If you just go down the street, that way-" she pointed "-and then turn left, then right, it should be right there."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Harry! Hermione! Good to see you!" Fred said, as they walked in the small shop.  
  
"Nice to see you, too," Ron mumbled.  
  
"Oh, hi Ron."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"So what are you three doing here? First Hogsmeade visit of the year, eh?"  
  
"Yeah. We figured we'd stop by and see how your shop is coming along. Good, huh?"  
  
"Well, not too good. That's what you get when you buy a vacant shop on one of the offstreets. Not many people come by here, so not many people come in."  
  
"Well, maybe one day soon, some building on the main street will close and you can take that. Or you could always build one."  
  
"Once we have enough money, I suppose that's what we'll do."  
  
"Fred? Do we have customers?" suddenly George appeared from behind a curtain. "Oh," he said when he saw who it was.  
  
"Good to see you, as well."  
  
"I'm sorry... it's just, I thought we had customers."  
  
"So we're not customers, anymore?" Harry asked.  
  
George's face brightened. "You mean, you'll buy something?"  
  
"Of course we will!"  
  
George rushed over to them. "Well, let me show you something just in... it's new...."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Thanks Harry. Thanks Hermione. Pleasure doing business with you," the twins said as the three left.  
  
"See you later!" Harry said.  
  
Hands full of products, Harry, Ron and Hermione returned to Hogwarts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Filthy Mudblood: Review, please! 


End file.
